


Hanahaki

by NedMalone



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caspian has hanahaki, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, c'est pas grave, déso mais je suis nulle en traduction francais/ anglais dans ce sens, j'essayerai peut-être un jour, je suis heureuse de ne pas être la seule à aimer brawhalla, la fin est cheesy, que puis-je dire ?, techniquement il y'a un major character death mais pas longtemps
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: ENGLISH TRANSLATION : GO DIRECTLY TO CHAPTER 2Mais s’il y avait bien une légende face à laquelle Caspian ne pouvait, malgré tous ses efforts, rester de marbre, c’était bien le Hanahaki.On lui demandait de croire à une maladie magique, déclenchée par un amour à sens unique, capable de faire pousser des fleurs dans les poumons d’une malheureuse victime ? Non, c’était trop fort, trop absurde.But if there was a legend that he could not, despite his best efforts, remain unmoved about, it was the Hanahaki.He was asked to believe in a magical disease, triggered by a one-way love, capable of growing flowers in the lungs of an unfortunate victim?No, it was too dumb, too absurd.
Relationships: Caspian/Jiro (Brawlhalla)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Contrairement à ce que l’on aurait pu croire de lui, Caspian n’était pas un adepte des racontars, ni des légendes.  
Sa position était on ne peut plus simple : il ne voyait aucun intérêt à déblatérer sur des faits irréels, aussi séduisants soient-ils. Dans sa philosophie, il excluait tous mensonges qui n’était pas nécessaire, et il entendait par nécessaire les faussetés qu’il était obligé de proférer pour pouvoir voler son prochain, activité qu’il chérissait grandement. Il ne mentait jamais sur les exploits qui avaient tissé sa vie, jamais il ne déméritait un ennemi, encore moins caché les multiples moments, où faute de son talent, c’était le hasard et la chance qui l’avaient sauvé de la corde ou de la prison. Tout le monde se souvenait du regard froid, aussi froid qu’un coup de ses dagues, qu’il avait envoyé à Bödvar lorsque le viking l’avait traité d’odieux menteur, après un récit de ses vols. Le voleur s’était simplement levé, drapé dans sa superbe, et avait invité le guerrier dans un duel pour laver son honneur. Caspian avait ensuite prouvé comment en à peine trois minutes on pouvait faire plier le plus fier des combattant, quand on avait quelque chose pour quoi se battre. Plus personne n’avait remis en doute sa parole par la suite, et ils en auraient été bien en peine. Caspian conservait dans la tour mangée par le lierre qui lui servait de logis, un grand coffre sculpté par ses soins, bien caché sous des draperies et les livres jetés pêle-mêle, dans lequel il conservait ses rapines. Il aurait pu, bien entendu, en sortir triomphant la statuette taillée de rubis à l’origine du litige, et clouer ainsi le bec à Bödvar. Mais il n’était pas de ceux qui refusait un combat aussi alléchant que ceux où on remettait en question sa grandeur et son talent.  
En bref, Caspian détestait tordre la réalité pour se faire paraître grandiloquent. Il détestait les mensonges avec la même ferveur, mais il laissait une marge pour ceux qu’il lançait au milieu de ses vols. C’était le travail, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Les légendes aussi l’agaçaient. Pourquoi attribuer à des êtres uniquement faits de mots des pouvoirs cosmiques, des intrigues amoureuses, des rôles de meneurs de marionnettes dans les ombres ? Ça n’avait pas de sens. Pourtant il faisait des efforts, et il arrivait à contenir ses commentaires sarcastiques devant les innocentes fabulations à propos de sirènes, de chimères ou de korrigan que commentaient ses ami.e.s.  
Mais s’il y avait bien une légende face à laquelle il ne pouvait, malgré tous ses efforts, rester de marbre, c’était bien le Hanahaki.  
On lui demandait de croire à une maladie magique, déclenchée par un amour à sens unique, capable de faire pousser des fleurs dans les poumons d’une malheureuse victime ?  
Non, c’était trop fort, trop absurde, de son vivant il n’arrivait même pas à le dire à voix haute sans éclater de rire. Il connaissait depuis qu’il était petit l’existence des dragons, avaient rencontré des esprits fantomatiques par dizaine, avait souvent discuté avec des animaux parlants, mais une maladie comme Hanahaki ? Jamais il n’avait jamais vu ne serait-ce qu’une personne atteinte de ce mal durant ses longues péripéties. Mais de pauvres fous et folles hypocondriaques, ça par contre, ils en avait vu, et par centaine. Des idiot.e.s obsédé.e.s par le moindre pétale de fleur posé sur un veston, criant et pleurant et implorant, leurs mains jetées vers le ciel ou serrées autour de leur cou, tellement sûr de voir la Faucheuse les approcher à la plus petite toux. Sur Terre, Caspian fuyait ces énergumènes comme la Peste, irrité par leurs sempiternelles plaintes. Tous ces gens étaient des Pierre criant après un loup de fumée, cherchant n’importe quelle excuse pour se réunir en cour serrée et se plaindre les uns les autres de leur mal imaginaire. Cette maladie n’était que simagrée de personnes n’ayant rien d’autres à faire de leur vie qu’à alourdir le monde de fardeau qu’il ne porte pas. C’est pourquoi Caspian fut passablement surpris la première fois qu’il entendit ce mot résonner dans la grande salle du Valhalla.  
Il ne se souvenait plus exactement qui avait commencé le débat, toujours était-il que le mot fatidique avait bel et bien été prononcé. Hanahaki.  
En quelques secondes, la salle auparavant rieuse et ponctuée des éclats de joie ou défis innocents des combattants s’était divisée en trois groupes. Les Sceptiques, avec Caspian, Val et Ragnir à leur tête ; les Convaincus menés par Zira, Tatch et Kaya ; et les Saoulés, composé de tous les autres qui les regardaient se chamailler d’un œil las et priant de toute leur âme que cet argumentaire s’épuise rapidement. Ni les témoignages irréfutables des uns, ni les faits logiques et scientifiques des autres ne parvenaient à ébranler leurs convictions solidement enracinées. Ember avait beau soutenir que lors de ses conversations avec les fleurs, leur réponse était formelle et Mirage pouvait bien répéter en boucle qu’une fleur ne peut possiblement pas pousser dans un poumon, enfin ! rien n’y faisait. Les arguments volaient d’un groupe à l’autre, acérés, mais ne firent qu’effleurer les autres qui ripostaient à leur tour, sans que le moindre effet s’en fasse ressentir. Epuisés, courbatus, on avait essayé de trouver une solution. Puisque personne ne voulait entendre raison, il fallait débusquer la neutralité même, la personne qui saurait, et dont la science n’admettrait aucun contre argument, aucune objection.  
Le mot d’ordre fut donc d’aller dépêcher la Faucheuse en personne, pour pouvoir départager les deux camps une bonne fois pour toute. Après tout, qui mieux que la Mort pourrait les renseigner sur l’effective existence de Hanahaki ? Si la maladie était réelle, la Faucheuse en aurait à tous les coups récolté les cadavres ! La porte de Nix avait donc reçu dans la minute les furieux assauts des autres Légendes. Malheureusement pour eux, Nix, absolument pas concernée par ce tapage et les dévisageant d’un air désabusé au-dessus la tasse de thé fumante qui lévitait doucement dans l’air, leur répondit de son ton le plus laconique qu’elle ne pouvait divulguer en aucun cas de quoi étaient morts les âmes qu’elle collectait. Après un instant de réflexion, elle avait rectifié qu’en fait, rien ne l’en empêchait, mais que ça ne se faisait juste pas. La porte avait claqué, et ainsi moururent les espoirs des habitants du Valhalla de pouvoir dormir tranquillement pendant les prochains jours. Le débat stérile n’avait pas avancé depuis, et il était dicté d’un commun accord que ce mot fatidique ne devrait être reprononcé en dehors d’une sphère privée et particulièrement bienveillante, sous peine de joutes verbales inarrêtables.  
Ça n’avait pas empêché les Sceptiques de se moquer doucement de la crédulité de leur compagnons. Ils en avaient bien ri, entre eux. Comment pouvait-on être assez naïf pour croire sérieusement à un tel conte pour enfant ? Oui, ils avaient ri…  
Mais aujourd’hui, Caspian tenait entre ses doigts gantés un pétale déchiré et humide. Un pétale qu’il venait de repêcher sur sa langue.  
*******  
Il contemplait cette tâche écarlate au bout de ses doigts, les pupilles fixées sur le morceau perdu, insolant, insultant. C’était un bien étrange duo, lui spectateur enchaîné, impuissant, forcé de voir ses certitudes voler en éclats, et l’autre, simple bout de soie végétal qui le narguait, qui lui susurrait des phrases qu’il ne pouvait, qu’il ne voulait pas croire, mais qui se transformaient en faits devant ses orbites écarquillées. Une seconde, un infime moment, une pensée traversa l’esprit du voleur. Et si, malgré tout ce que j’ai cru, et si –  
Mais non, se résonna-t-il. J’ai dû avaler un morceau d’une de mes roses durant le dernier combat, rien de plus. Le pétale avait fini écrasé et jeté au sol, et ses pensées avaient repris leur cours, à mille lieues des contes pour bambins. Une petite voix insistante avait néanmoins souligné qu’il aurait dû sentir un pétale, même aussi frêle que celui qui gisait sur le sol, venir se coincer dans sa gorge, que ce n’était pas possible. Il l’avait fait taire d’une remarque cinglante, avait fini l’affutage de ses poignards, et avait couru en salle d’entraînement où, entre féroces taillades de pauvres mannequins de paille et esquives de jets lasers, le petit pétale eut bien du mal à trouver une place dans l’esprit du combattant.  
Oui, mais voilà, après ce pétale-là vint un deuxième, puis un troisième et enfin des fleurs entières et Caspian n’eut plus le loisir de se leurrer. Il avait Hanahaki, et il l’avait à cause… à cause du plus merveilleux, du plus idiot et du plus gentil ninja que la terre ne vit plus jamais. Serait-il allé jusqu’à dire qu’Hanahaki lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce sentiment lancinant qui lui brulait le cœur chaque fois qu’il s’approchait de Jiro ? Certes pas, mais les faits étaient les faits. Lui, le Maître des Voleurs, celui qui a réussi l’exploit de dérober la Couronne d’Angleterre au nez et à la pipe du plus célèbre détective de tous les temps, celui qui avait subtilisé toute une ville simplement pour s’amuser, était malade d’amour pour quelqu’un qui ne l’aimait pas. Et pire encore, il en était tant malade que ça le tuait à une vitesse folle. Même si le temps était une notion bien relative au Valhalla, il voyait bien que le laps de temps depuis l’expulsion du premier pétale et maintenant, où la moindre toux lui faisait cracher du sang et des tiges aux épines affutées, n’atteignait pas la longueur normale. Il en aurait presque eut honte si sa situation n’était pas aussi désespérée, mais il avait fait des recherches sur le sujet. Il avait fichu la trouille de sa vie à Amiko en se tordant de douleur au milieu des rayons poussiéreux de la Bibliothèque, mais il avait réussi à rapporter dans sa tour quelques ouvrages usés jusqu’à la corde.  
Ainsi, au fil des pages, il avait appris que les fleurs le tuaient aussi vite parce qu’il aimait Jiro d’un amour pur et désintéressé, d’après Le Guide Des Maladies Rares et Dangereuses, volume IX. Si une fleur ensanglantée ne s’était pas échouée sur le page qu’il était en train de lire, Caspian aurait éclaté de rire. C’était si … stupide ! Comment, comment pouvait-il être infecté d’une chose si idiote, si débile ?!  
Le livre finit jeté sur le mur de pierre avec assez de violence pour le déchirer en deux, et Caspian se résolut à faire la chose la plus logique en ce genre de situation : s’enfermer à double tours, se cacher sous une couverture et attendre que ça passe. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire ? Aller voir Jiro, lui expliquer et le voir poser sur lui un regard vide ou pire, offensé ? Se tuer en avouant son amour pour se faire rejeter ? Parce qu’il était sûr que c’était ce qu’il allait se passer si jamais il l’ouvrait. Et puis, pourquoi s’humilier ainsi, pourquoi se présenter ravagé par la maladie, la chemise tâchée de sang et de l’hémoglobine coulant des dizaines de petits bourgeons qui perçaient sa peau, si c’était simplement pour avouer sa double défaite ? Non, il valait beaucoup mieux rester ici et attendre, attendre que ça passe. Parce que ça passerait forcément, il était au Valhalla, le Paradis des guerriers, il ne pouvait tout de même pas y mourir !  
Dans son lit défait et trempé de sueur, des cadavres de roses s’entassant sur son oreiller et partout où ils pouvaient échouer, Caspian observait le plafond. La fièvre qui le prenait y faisait apparaître d’étranges ombres colorées qu’il regardait voltiger paresseusement. Caspian cligna des yeux pour y chasser une perle de sueur égarée. Il avait cru, pendant un instant, apercevoir le visage désapprobateur de son père, le jugeant depuis l’escalier de bois craquant avec cet air qu’il avait tant détesté. Le voleur prit une grande inspiration pour lancer au fantôme qu’il n’était pas le bienvenu et qu’il devrait cette fois être fier de son fils, puisque pour une fois il était assez courageux pour cacher ses émotions. Oui, Caspian était sur le point de cracher à cette illusion de repartir ventre à terre de l’Enfer duquel il s’était échappé, lorsqu’une fleur plus grosse que les autres se coinça dans sa trachée. Et cette fois, il avait beau se contorsionner, tousser à s’en arracher la gorge et attraper les pétales les plus proches de sa glotte pour les déloger, rien n’y faisait. La fleur, trop bien installée, refusait de se laisser arracher. Tout son corps eut un spasme de douleur tandis que sa vision se floutait.  
C’était vraiment trop bête. Mourir étouffé par des fleurs … Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il ferma les yeux. Ses poumons en feu, désespérés d’ingérer le précieux oxygène, se gonflèrent dans le vide et ne firent qu’ajouter un peu plus de peine à son corps mutilé. Et alors qu’il sentit la fin s’approcher et qu’ils se préparait à mourir pour la seconde fois, Caspian entendit un faible toc toc résonner à sa porte.  
-Caspian ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu te terres là-dedans ? Tu as peur de la raclée monumentale que je pourrais te mettre si tu revenais sur le terrain, c’est ça ?  
Oh ironie, douce ironie. La personne pour laquelle il se mourrait était derrière la porte, riant comme s’il allait lui ouvrir la porte dans l’instant. Comme il aurait aimé simplement se lever, le sourire aux lèvres, et plaisanter avec lui, rire ou simplement parler de tout et de rien, se battre peut-être, ou se plaindre des autres. Avec lui.  
-Cas ? Tu es là ?  
D’un côté c’était presque agréable de mourir au son de sa voix. Il y avait sûrement des moyens moins douloureux de trépasser (en même temps qu’en savait-il ? Il avait fini sa première vie avec un sabre planté dans le corps et balancé dans une mer agitée et tempétueuse, alors les morts douces, il n’en connaissait pas un rayon), mais s’il pouvait entendre le timbre confiant et sûr de Jiro, il pouvait bien mourir dans mille douleurs, ça ne lui importait pas trop. Enfin, c’était aussi vrai que ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais c’était déjà fini. Le monde devint ombre autour de lui et l’étau qui compressait sa tête relâcha un peu sa pression.  
-CASPIAN !  
Il pouvait dormir maintenant.  
.  
.  
.  
Sa bouche s’ouvrit et même temps que ses yeux et avala une énorme goulée d’air. Si vite, trop vite. Ses poumons protestèrent sous forme d’une brulure lancinante qui lui étreignit les côtes, et à laquelle il n’accorda aucune attention. Tout son esprit était concentré sur une seule chose : la survie. Sa poitrine se souleva à un rythme affolant et ses yeux, à peine remit de l’obscurité dévorante dans laquelle ils venaient de voyager, roulèrent dans leurs orbites, cherchant à emmagasiner le plus de détails possible. Tout son corps était tendu, si proche de la rupture, dans le seul but de respirer, encore, respirer plus. Il sentait contre son flanc une masse chaude, et sur son bras une légère caresse qui revenait encore, et encore ; lente et douce. Il y avait une voix aussi, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop et il ne put saisir une seule parole cohérente. Alors il se concentra sur la caresse si rassurante, si aimante. Et petit à petit, il calma le feu de son corps, calma les torrents d’adrénaline qui faisaient bouillir son sang, calma le tourbillon de pensées qui se percutaient dans sa tête. Tout doucement, il refit surface.  
Il était dans son lit. Il pouvait sentir la texture dure du drap sous la pulpe de ses doigts, si étrangement dépourvue de gant, il pouvait sentir son corps s’enfoncer dans son matelas si moelleux. Il était dans sa chambre. Il sentait cette odeur si caractéristique de cuir tanné et de fumet des meilleures taralli du monde, celles qu’il cuisinait avec sa mère avant qu’elle ne meure. Il sentait aussi la senteur métallique et désagréable du sang qui lui picotait les narines, et celle des roses fripées qui, il le savait, s’entassaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Il était avec quelqu’un. La caresse sur son bras persistait, il pouvait sentir un poids sur le matelas qui l’attirait doucement vers le côté, mais surtout il entendait une voix. Une voix ? Non, c’était la voix de Jiro qu’il entendait. Qu’est-ce qu’il disait ?  
-C’est bon tu es là maintenant… Tout va bien se passer d’accord ? Respire avec moi. Inspire … voilà, comme ça… Maintenant expire, doucement…  
Et Caspian l’écouta de bon cœur. Bientôt, plus rien n’était flou devant lui, plus rien ne lui faisait mal. Il allait se redresser sur son coude quand une main vint s’abattre sur son épaule pour le clouer gentiment sur le matelas.  
-Doucement, Cas’ ! Ça va, reposes-toi, tout est sous contrôle.  
Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Il y’avait un léger tremblement dans la voix de Jiro. Et Caspian n’avait jamais entendu la voix de Jiro trembler, frémir, ou avoir une inflation involontaire, même sous la peur ou la surprise. Caspian battit des paupières pour évacuer les larmes qui s’y étaient accumulées et braqua ses pupilles sur le ninja. Lui aussi le regardait, avec son air sérieux habituel et des yeux un peu trop humides. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce dura encore quelques secondes avant que Jiro ne le brise d’une voix un peu cassée :  
-Qui c’est ?  
Caspian se redressa, malgré les protestations de son ami, et s’assit plus convenablement. Il se racla la gorge, et à sa plus grande surprise aucun pétale n’échoua sur sa langue. Abasourdi, ses doigts encore gourds vinrent tâter sa gorge avec appréhension, et il jeta un regard surpris à Jiro.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?  
-J’ai demandé à ton ombre de m’aider, et ensemble on a délogé la fleur de ta gorge, dit-il comme si c’était l’évidence même. Mais… mais tu étais mort. Tu ne respirais plus. Alors tout ton corps s’est mis à luire d’une lumière bleue, et tu t’es réveillé. Je pense que c’est la magie du Valhalla qui t’as ressuscité.  
Jiro n’avait cessé de regarder Caspian dans les yeux durant son monologue, mais en prononçant les prochaines paroles, il semblait au voleur être le sujet d’une attention toute autre, plus brûlante et fixe.  
-Qui c’est ?  
Une pique désagréable se ficha dans son cœur au son de la voix si similaire mais pourtant altérée d’une façon étrange. Il aurait adoré entendre l’écho se prolonger encore et encore sur les murs, pour avoir une bonne excuse pour se murer dans le silence. Le son, néanmoins, ne lui fit pas ce plaisir et mourut après quelques bonds maigrelets sur la pierre usée. Un soupir glissa entre ses dents. A quoi servait-il encore de le cacher, maintenant ?  
Face au mutisme de son ami, le voleur d’ombres s’était levé et avait entamé une ronde de cent pas, frappant à intervalle régulier le plancher craquant de son pied, un flot de paroles coulant de ses lèvres sans interruption. Voir un personnage renommé pour son silence enchaîner les phrases presque sans respirer, c’était pour le moins une expérience inédite. On aurait dit qu’à force d’avoir avalé les mots qu’il n’osait prononcer, il était arrivé à saturation et n’avait plus d’autres choix que de laisser passer ses pensées, sans le moindre barrage.  
-C’est Kaya c’est ça ? Hmm, ça pourrait être elle, mais j’en suis pas sûr… Quoique… Je vous ai la dernière fois près de sa hutte, vous aviez l’air de bien vous amuser … C’est elle ?  
-Quoi ? Attends une sec-  
-Ah non je sais, c’est Zira ! Beaucoup plus ton genre, musclée, qui pourrait te coller une raclée facilement …  
-Euh, bah, y’a un peu de ça mais-  
-Donc c’est elle ? Je le savais !  
Il jeta au voleur, qui arborait un air de croissante stupéfaction, un regard un peu trop intense et enchaîna :  
-Mais je suis sûr qu’on peut faire quelque chose, si on lui explique la situation, peut-être que ça pourrait s’arranger, si ça se trouve, elle t’aime aussi et, et-  
-Jiro !  
Le voleur de profession s’extirpa de ses couettes tant bien que mal, et bondit sur ses jambes qui, à sa grande surprise, le soutinrent sans trop broncher. Son crâne, par contre, lui fit savoir son mécontentement sous la forme d’un tournis qui faillit l’envoyer au sol. Heureusement pour lui, ses réflexes hors pairs lui permirent d’échapper à la chute, et il put se redresser fièrement devant l’autre, debout lui aussi, mais seulement en apparence. Caspian fouilla du regard les orbes violettes de son ami, comme pour y trouver un peu de courage qu’il pourrait lui subtiliser, et malgré ces yeux vides de ce si précieux ingrédient, sa décision était prise. Une dernière inspiration, autant pour rafraîchir ses pensées que pour retarder de quelques millièmes de secondes l’inévitable déclaration. Enfin, il desserra sa mâchoire et articula :  
-C’est toi, Jiro.  
Il hésita un instant, puis il ajouta :  
-Mais ça s’est arrêté.  
Il ne dit pas la suite. Était-ce parce qu’il avait peur de cette déduction, ou parce qu’elle était si simple qu’il ne voulait pas l’annoncer à voix haute ? Il ne saurait pas le dire lui-même.  
Peut-être avait-il bien fait de ne pas fixer son regard sur sol comme s’en était sa première intention, peut-être que s’il l’avait fait il n’aurait pas pu englober correctement du regard les petites expressions qui traversèrent le visage du ninja. D’abord, la surprise. Il semblait venir de découvrir avec la phrase qui se mourrait sur les lèvres de Caspian le sujet des tourmentes de son âme, et quelque part, il semblait en être soulagé. Ensuite, la joie, une joie brillante qui éclaira une fossette bien cachée sur sa joue, et qui vola les ombres dans les pupilles du guerrier. Et enfin, alors que Jiro tentait quelques pas fluets vers le voleur exposé, il fronça légèrement ses sourcils.  
-Et tu préférais mourir que de me l’avouer ? Qu’est-ce que tu pensais que j’allais te faire ?  
-Rien ! s’empressa de le rassurer Caspian, mais j’avais peur que tu ne m’aimes pas. Parce que si tu devais me rejeter maintenant, je ne pense pas que je pourrais tout à fait m’en remettre. Non, attends ! cria presque le voleur, horrifié parce qu’il venait de dire. Je voulais pas… Oublie, t’y es pour rien, c’est ma faute et seulement la mienne, il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises, je voulais seulement dire que-  
-Non non, j’ai compris, sourit Jiro, amusé malgré lui par la frénésie de son ami.  
-Arrêtes de te moquer, rit à son tour Caspian.  
Ca faisait tellement de bien de rire pour rien. Le voleur d’ombres ouvrit les bras, lançant une invitation muette qui fut attrapée au vol par Caspian, qui avait déjà la tête posée sur son épaule et les bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Jiro rit encore, sa joie sonore enveloppant Caspian tout entier, et la main qui allait et venait dans son dos ne le rassura qu’encore plus.  
-Je pense que je t’aime, Cas. Ça te dirait qu’on essaye, nous deux ?  
Les fleurs pouvaient revenir, il était prêt à mourir là, sur-le-champ. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, rien parmi ses souvenirs ne fit battre son cœur avec autant d’intensité que ces simples petits mots.  
-Evidemment, dit-il, même s’il doutait qu’il eut besoin de le déclamer tout haut pour que son ami le comprenne.  
Le rire de Jiro reprit, et Caspian se dit que décidément, c’était le plus belle chose qu’il lui ait été donné d’entendre.


	2. Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English version here ! English isn't my first language, so forgive my clumsiness. 
> 
> But if there was indeed a legend that he could not, despite all his efforts, remain unmoved, it was the Hanahaki.  
> He was asked to believe in a magical disease, triggered by a one-way love, capable of growing flowers in the lungs of an unfortunate victim?  
> No, it was too dumb, too absurd.

Unlike what one might think of him, Caspian was not a fan of storytelling, nor of legends.

His position could not have been more simple: he saw no point in debating on unreal facts, however attractive they were. In his philosophy, he excluded all lies that were not necessary, and he understood by necessity the falsehoods that he was forced to utter in order to steal his neighbor, an activity he greatly cherished. He never lied about the exploits that had woven his life, never did he demerit an enemy, even less hidden the multiple moments, when lack of his talent, it was chance and luck that had saved him from the gallows or from prison. Everyone remembered the cold look, as cold as a blow from his daggers, which he had sent to Bödvar when the Viking had called him an obnoxious liar, after an account of his thefts. The thief simply stood up, draped in his haughtiness, and invited the warrior to a duel to wash his honor. Caspian then proved how in just three minutes you could make the proudest fighter fold when you had something to fight for. No one had questioned his word afterwards, and even if they did, it wouldn’t have been the simplest thing to do. Caspian kept in the tower eaten by the ivy which served as his home, a large chest carved by him, well hidden under drapery and the books thrown pell-mell, in which he kept his plunder. He could, of course, have triumphantly come out of the ruby-cut statuette at the origin of the dispute, and thus shut Bödvar up. But he was not one of those who refused a tempting fight when their greatness and talent were questioned.

In short, Caspian hated twisting reality to make himself appear greater than he is. He hated lies with the same fervor, but he left room for those he threw in the middle of his thefts. It was work, it didn't really count. Legends also annoyed him. Why attribute to beings made only of words cosmic powers, amorous intrigues, roles of puppet leaders in the shadows? It did not make sense. Yet he made efforts, and he managed to contain his sarcastic comments in front of the innocent fabrications about mermaids, chimeras or korrigan that his friends commented on.

But if there was indeed a legend that he could not, despite all his efforts, remain unmoved, it was the Hanahaki.

He was asked to believe in a magical disease, triggered by a one-way love, capable of growing flowers in the lungs of an unfortunate victim?

No, it was too dumb, too absurd, in his lifetime he couldn't even say it out loud without laughing. He had known the existence of dragons since he was a child, had met ghostly spirits by the dozen, had often talked with talking animals, but a disease like Hanahaki? He had never seen even a person with this disease during his long adventures. But poor fools and crazy hypochondriacs, that on the other hand, they had seen, and by a hundred. Idiots obsessed with the smallest flower petal on a jacket, screaming and crying and begging, their hands thrown to the sky or clasped around their necks, so sure to see the Grim Reaper approaching them with the smallest cough . On Earth, Caspian was fleeing these frenzies like the Plague, irritated by their endless complaints. All of these people were Pierre* screaming after a wolf of smoke, looking for any excuse to get together in a tight courtyard and complain to each other about their imaginary evil. This disease was nothing more than a pretense of people having nothing else to do with their life than to add to the world of burden that it does not carry. This is why Caspian was somewhat surprised the first time he heard the word echo in the great hall of the Valhalla.  
He couldn't remember exactly who had started the debate, but the fact was that the fateful word had indeed been spoken. Hanahaki.

Within seconds, the previously cheerful room, punctuated by bursts of joy or the innocent challenges of the combatants, had divided into three groups. The Skeptics, with Caspian, Val and Ragnir at their head; the Convinced led by Zira, Tatch and Kaya; and the Uninterested, made up of all the others who watched them bickering with a weary eye and praying with all their soul that this argument quickly ran out. Neither the irrefutable testimonies of some, nor the logical and scientific facts of others failed to shake their firmly rooted convictions. Ember might maintain that during her conversations with the flowers, their response was formal and Mirage could repeat over and over again that “a flower cannot grow in a lung, dummies!” nothing helped. The arguments flew from one group to another, sharp, but merely brushing past the others who responded in turn, without the slightest effect being felt. Exhausted, sore, they had tried to find a solution. Since nobody wanted to hear reason, it was necessary to ask neutrality itself, the person who would know, and whose science would admit no counter argument, no objection.

The watchword was therefore to go and send the Reaper in person, so that she could decide between the two camps once and for all. After all, who better than Death could tell them about Hanahaki's effective existence? If the disease were real, the Grim Reaper would have harvested the corpses! Nix’s door had therefore received the furious assaults of the other Legends within a minute. Unfortunately for them, Nix, absolutely not concerned by this uproar and staring at them with a disillusioned air over the steaming cup of tea which levitated gently in the air, answered them in her most laconic tone that she could not divulge in no case how the souls she collected died. After a moment of reflection, she had corrected that in fact, nothing prevented her from doing so, but that was an inappropriate thing to do. The door had slammed shut, and so died the hopes of the inhabitants of Valhalla to be able to sleep peacefully for the next few days. The sterile debate had not advanced since, and it was agreed that this fateful word should not be spoken outside of a private and particularly benevolent sphere, under penalty of unstoppable verbal fights.

It hadn't stopped the Skeptics from making fun of their companions' gullibility. They had laughed at it, among themselves. How could anyone be so naive as to seriously believe in such a tale for children? Yes, they laughed ...

But today, Caspian held a torn, damp petal between his gloved fingers. A petal he had just picked up on his tongue.

*******  
He contemplated this scarlet task at the tip of his fingers, the pupils fixed on the lost piece, insolent, insulting. It was a very strange duo, him, chained spectator, helpless, forced to see his certainties shatter, and the other, a simple piece of vegetal silk which taunted him, which whispered sentences that he didn’t want, that he couldn’t believe, but that turned into facts in front of his googly orbits. A second, a tiny moment, a thought crossed the mind of the thief. 

And if, despite everything I believed, and if -

But no, he echoed. I had to swallow a piece of one of my roses during the last fight, nothing more. The petal had ended up crushed and thrown to the ground, and his thoughts had resumed their course, a thousand leagues from tales for toddlers. A small insistent voice had nevertheless pointed out that he should have felt a petal, even as frail as that which lay on the ground, come to get stuck in his throat, that it was not possible. He had silenced it with a scathing remark, had finished sharpening his daggers, and had run into the training room where, between fierce slashes of poor straw mannequins and dodges of laser jets, the little petal did well struggling to find a place in the mind of the fighter.  
Yes, but now, after that petal came a second, then a third and finally whole flowers and Caspian no longer had the leisure to delude himself. He had Hanahaki, and he had it because ... because of the most wonderful, the most stupid and the nicest ninja that the earth ever saw. Would he have gone so far as to say that Hanahaki had opened his eyes to this throbbing feeling that burned his heart every time he approached Jiro? Certainly not, but the facts were the facts. He, the Master of Thieves, the one who managed to steal the Crown of England from the nose and the pipe of the most famous detective of all time, the one who had stolen an entire city simply for fun, was sick of love for someone who didn't love him. And worse, he was so sick of it that it was killing him at breakneck speed. Even if time was a concept well relative to Valhalla, he saw that the time since the expulsion of the first petal and now, where the slightest cough made him spit blood and stems with sharp thorns, did not reach normal length. He would almost be ashamed of it if his situation was not as hopeless, but he had researched the subject. He had frightened Amiko by writhing in pain in the middle of the dusty rays of the Library, but he had managed to bring back in his tower some works treating of the subject.

Thus, over the pages, he had learned that flowers killed him so quickly because he loved Jiro with pure and disinterested love, according to The Guide To Rare and Dangerous Diseases, volume IX. If a bloody flower had not washed up on the page he was reading, Caspian would have laughed. It was so ... stupid! How, how could he be infected with something so stupid, so dumb ?!

The book ended up thrown on the stone wall with enough violence to tear it in half, and Caspian decided to do the most logical thing in this kind of situation: lock himself in double, hide under a blanket and wait until it goes away. Anyway what could he do? Go see Jiro, explain to him and see him cast a blank look on him or worse, offended? Killing himself by admitting his love to be rejected? Because he was sure it was what was going to happen if he ever opened his mouth. And then, why lower himself like that, why appearing ravaged by illness, the shirt stained with blood and hemoglobin leaking dozens of small buds that pierced his skin, if it was simply to admit his double defeat? No, it was much better to stay here and wait, wait for it to go away. Because it would necessarily go away, he was at Valhalla, the Warriors' Paradise, he couldn't die there!  
In his unmade bed, soaked in sweat, corpses of roses piled on his pillow and wherever they could fail, Caspian watched the ceiling. The fever that took him there made strange colored shadows appear, which he watched lazily fluttering. Caspian blinked to chase away a pearl of stray sweat. He thought for a moment he saw his father's disapproving face, judging him from the creaking wooden staircase with the air he had hated so much. The thief took a deep breath to throw at the ghost that he was not welcome and that this time he should be proud of his son, since for once he was brave enough to swallow up his emotions. Yes, Caspian was on the verge of spitting out to the illusion to leave him and run flat out back in Hell from which he had escaped, when a flower larger than the others got stuck in his throat. And this time, however much he contorted, coughing out his throat and catching the petals closest to his glottis to dislodge them, nothing helped. The flower, too well installed, refused to be torn off. His entire body had a spasm of pain as his vision blurred.

It was really too silly. Dying suffocated by flowers ... Tears rolled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes. His burning lungs, desperate to ingest the precious oxygen, swelled in the air and only added a little more pain to his mutilated body. And as he felt the end approaching and prepared to die for the second time, Caspian heard a faint knock on his door.

-Caspian? How long have you been in here? You are afraid of the monumental beating that I could put you if you returned to the field, right?

Oh irony, sweet irony. The person he was dying for was behind the door, laughing like he was going to open the door for him in the moment. How he would have liked to just stand up, smile, and joke with him, laugh or just talk about everything and nothing, maybe fight, or complain about others. With him.

-Cas? You’re good ?

On the other hand, it was almost nice to die at the sound of his voice. There were surely less painful ways to pass away (the again, what did he know about it? He had ended his first life with a saber planted in his body and swayed in a rough and stormy sea, soft death, he did not know a ray of it), but if he could hear Jiro's confident and sure timbre, he could well die in a thousand pains, it didn't matter too much to him. Eventually, it was also true that it hurt a lot. But it was already over. The world became a shadow around him and the weight that pressed his head released his pressure a little.

-CASPIAN!

He could sleep now.  
.  
.  
.  
His mouth opened, as did his eyes, and swallowed a huge gulp of air. So fast, too fast. His lungs protested in the form of a nagging burn that clasped his ribs, and to which he paid no attention. His whole mind was focused on one thing: survival. His chest lifted at an alarming rate and his eyes, barely recovering from the devouring darkness in which they had just traveled, rolled in their sockets, trying to store as much detail as possible. His whole body was tense, so close to rupture, for the sole purpose of breathing, again, breathing more. He felt a warm mass against his side, and on his arm a light caress that returned again and again; slow and sweet. There was a voice too, but his ears were buzzing too much and he couldn't catch a single coherent word. Then he focused on the caress so reassuring, so loving. And little by little, he calmed the fire of his body, calmed the torrents of adrenaline which boiled his blood, calmed the whirlwind of thoughts which collided in his head. Slowly, he resurfaced.

He was in his bed. He could feel the hard texture of the sheet under the pulp of his fingers, so strangely without a glove, he could feel his body sinking into his so soft mattress. He was in his room. He smelled the characteristic smell of tanned leather and aroma of the best taralli in the world, the ones he cooked with his mother before she died. He also felt the metallic and unpleasant smell of the blood that stung his nostrils, and that of the wrinkled roses which, he knew, piled up everywhere in the room. He was with someone. The caress on his arm persisted, he could feel a weight on the mattress which gently drew him to the side, but above all he heard a voice. A voice ? No, it was Jiro's voice he heard. What did he say?

-It’s good you’re here now… everything going to be okay. Breathe with me. Inspire ... that's it, like that ... Now exhale, slowly ...

And Caspian listened to him wholeheartedly. Soon, nothing was blurred in front of him, nothing hurt anymore. He was going to straighten up on his elbow when a hand fell on his shoulder to gently nail it to the mattress.

-Gently, Cas! It's okay, rest, everything is under control.

But there was something wrong. There was a slight tremor in Jiro's voice. And Caspian had never heard Jiro's voice tremble, shiver, or have involuntary inflation, even in fear or surprise. Caspian blinked to wipe away the tears that had accumulated there and pointed his pupils at the ninja. He was also looking at him, with his usual serious air and a little too wet eyes. The silence in the room lasted a few seconds before Jiro broke it in a slightly broken voice:

-Who is it ?

Caspian straightened, despite his friend's protests, and sat down more appropriately. He cleared his throat, and to his surprise no petals failed on his tongue. Stunned, his still stiff fingers came to feel his throat with apprehension, and he cast a surprised look at Jiro.

-What did you do to me ?

-I asked your shadow to help me, and together we dislodged the flower from your throat, he said as if it was obvious. But ... but you were dead. You weren't breathing anymore. Then your whole body glowed blue, and you woke up. I think it’s the magic of Valhalla that raised you.

Jiro had not stopped looking Caspian in the eyes during his monologue, but when he said the next words, he seemed to be the subject of very different attention, more burning and fixed.

-Who is it ?

An unpleasant spike fell into his heart at the sound of the voice so similar but altered in a strange way. He would have loved to hear the echo extend over and over the walls, to have a good excuse to stay in silence. The sound, however, did not please him and died after a few skinny jumps on the worn stone. A sigh slid between his teeth. What was the use of hiding it now?

Faced with the silence of his friend, the shadow thief had risen and started a hundred paces, hitting the creaking floor with his feet at regular intervals, a stream of words flowing from his lips without interruption. To see a character renowned for his silence chain the sentences almost without breathing, it was at least an unprecedented experience. It seemed like by dint of having swallowed the words he did not dare to pronounce, he had reached saturation point and had no other choice than to let his thoughts pass without the slightest barrier.

-It’s Kaya, is that it? Hmm, it could be her, but I'm not sure ... Although ... I last saw you near her hut, you seemed to be having fun ... Is that her?

-What? Wait a sec-

-Ah no I know, it's Zira! Much more your type, muscular, which could stick you a beating easily…

-Uh, well, there’s a little bit of that but-

-So it's her? I knew it !

He threw at the thief, who wore an air of increasing amazement, a look a little too intense and continued:

-But I'm sure we can do something, if we explain the situation to her, maybe it could work out, she perhaps loves you too and, and-

-Jiro!

The thief by profession escaped from his quilts as best he could, and jumped on his legs which, to his surprise, supported him without flinching too much. His skull, on the other hand, let him know of his dissatisfaction in the form of a whirlwind which almost sent him to the ground. Fortunately for him, his reflexes allowed him to escape the fall, and he could stand up proudly in front of the other, standing too, but only in appearance. Caspian searched his friend's purple orbs, as if to find some courage he could steal from him, and despite those eyes empty of this precious ingredient, his decision was made. One last inspiration, as much to refresh his thoughts as to delay the inevitable declaration by a few thousandths of a second. Finally, he loosened his jaw and articulated:

-It's you, Jiro.

He hesitated for a moment, then added:

-But it stopped.

He doesn't say the rest. Was it because he was afraid of this deduction, or because it was so simple that he didn't want to say it out loud? He couldn't say it himself.  
Perhaps he had done well not to fix his gaze on the ground as was his first intention, perhaps if he had done so he would not have been able to correctly encompass the small expressions which crossed the ninja's face. First, the surprise. He seemed to have just discovered with the sentence that would die on Caspian's lips the subject of the torments of his soul, and somewhere, he seemed to be relieved. Next, joy, a brilliant joy which lit a dimple well hidden on his cheek, and which flew the shadows in the warrior's pupils. And finally, as Jiro took a few short steps toward the exposed thief, he frowned slightly.

-And you would rather die than admit it to me? What did you think I was going to do to you?

-Nothing ! Caspian quickly reassured him, but I was afraid you didn't like me. Because if you were to reject me now, I don't think I could fully recover from it. No wait ! almost cried the thief, horrified because he had just said. I didn't mean ... Forget it, you had nothing to do with it, it's my fault and only mine, you don't have to feel guilty, I only wanted to say that-

-No no, I understood, smiled Jiro, amused in spite of himself by the frenzy of his friend.

-Stop making fun of me, Caspian laughed in turn.

It was so good to laugh for nothing. The shadow thief opened his arms, issuing a silent invitation which was caught in flight by Caspian, whose head was already resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist. Jiro laughed again, his sonorous joy enveloping Caspian, and the hand that came and went behind his back only reassured him even more.

-I think I love you, Cas. Would you like to try the two of us?

The flowers could come back, he was ready to die right there. No matter how deep his memory was, nothing among his memories made his heart beat as intensely as these simple little words.

-Of course, he said, even if he doubted that he needed to declaim it aloud for his friend to understand.

Jiro's laughter resumed, and Caspian told himself that it was decidedly the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.


End file.
